Corrupted
by HolyMangos
Summary: "Becoming a Dragon" was not a goal she ever strived for. Not until she met them. But now, thanks to her precious crystal she plans to finally prove she's capable of extraordinary things. After all, why be a dragon when you can be unstoppable?


**Corrupted**

 **["Be a Dragon" wasn't something she ever strived for. Not until she met them. But now, thanks to her precious crystal she plans to finally prove she's capable of extraordinary things. After all why be a dragon when you can be unstoppable?]**

 **Since April's obsession with her crystal seems to be growing, especially in the episode "Bat In The Belfry", I wanted to write what it would be like when the crystal finally takes over her. I doubt the writers are going to allow it to go that deep, but I _really_ hope it's not going to be something they just brush over.**

* * *

 _Photographs_ of her old self haunted the walls of her bedroom. Most of them were taken just this year, but god, how had she changed.

She had cleansed herself of her old, naively dumb innocence and replaced it something so much more powerful. Of course, none of her so-called friends had liked her new inside strength very much, so she rid herself of them too.

April hadn't been to the lair in three weeks. And, of course, everybody thought they could just track her down and talk to her like she was some stupid little girl who needed their help.

She didn't want their pity. She didn't need their pity. She didn't need Casey's or the turtles help, when she was already so much more powerful single-handedly. Soon, she would forget the unneeded teachings of Master Splinter and no longer strive to become a better kunochi. She was not their chess piece, their so-called 'dragon' they had referred to her as. She was not going to waste time with their unreachable goals. She was _not_ their dragon. She was _not_ their friend, or ally. All this time they had simply been putting up with her. She was their tool, so they could get what was important.

Of course, when she told them that, she was returned with hurt looks, wide eyes, and quick denials. They must have thought she'd never catch onto their little game. Well she had. And hopefully they'd finally accept It.

Besides.. April knew what they were really after. Her crystal. So when she punched Mikey to the ground for even looking at it the wrong way, right after he has tried to wrap his arms around her, in what he claimed was a hug, but she knew was a sneak attack, they really should have seen it coming. After all, they had lied to her about their motives and Donnie had bluntly said; "No, April. We're not after your... crystal . We just want to help you."

Ha. Like she needed help from _them_.

Donnie was the worst of them all. Up until she finally ended it, by slamming Miley down, he had been contacting her daily. _Hourly sometimes_. Following her around, sneaking over to 'keep an eye on her', _texting her_ , even when she constantly stated countless times she didn't want to talk to him, his brothers, or Casey.

She knew she should feel bad about what she was saying, but she didn't. Her old self would have. But that wasn't who she was anymore. And she wasn't going back.

And when she finally lost it, and shoved the youngest of the four turtles to the concrete, she outright laughed in front of them all. Horrified looks were her returned answer and she knew they were finally _done_. Even Donnie didn't follow her around after that day, but wow, did he look hurt, upon seeing what she could do.

In fact, after that, the turtles stopped coming to find her, and Casey began walking opposite hallways to avoid her during school. Knowing them, they were most likely coming up with something huge to overthrow her and steal her precious crystal. And any given day, they would put that plan into action..

On instinct, April wrapped her hands protectively around her necklace, her eyes glowing white immediately. A wicked smile graced her lips as the crystal glowed eand glowed in her palms, but, unfortunately, reflexes kicked in as a door slam echoed throughout the hallway, and she let it go.

Stupid father. Distracting her from her thoughts.

She heard him yell hello, and her reply was a simple mumble of greeting. She would not have to deal with anymore distractions soon. In a day or two, she will have left this disgusting city to peruse her true destiny of taking over the world.

Until then, the photographs on the walls haunted her.

Clutching the necklace, once again, April shut her eyes. Her hair flew back as the almighty power absorbed into her skin.

Standing up, April released her crystal and eyed her room as if a murder had taken place in which. Gagging on instinct, April slowly reached her hand out once more. Eyes fell shut again as she focused on what needed to be done.

And just like that, pictures came crashing down.

April smirked to herself about the complete redesign, which would have taken old April nearly a half hour, yet took her only a second. Her father yelled, asking if she was alright, but April didn't waste time answering.

Before she knew it, she was kicking things. Ruining all the old treasures and memories, which if anyone else showed up for, they'd think she was nuts. She knew she wasn't, she was doing what she had to do.

A spark of paper caught her eye, and reaching out, it was immediately brought to her. It took a minute, but soon, Aprils lips tissed with a frown as she recognised what it was. Her calendar. Circled in big, red, ink was the day she graduated to a full fledge ninja. _A kunochi_.

Shaking her head until the grin returned, April ripped the calendar to shreds.

* * *

 **Favorites, reviews, or constructive criticism are very much appreciated. I have a lot more oneshots coming up. Also you can contact me through Tumblr, my TMNT blogs name is TurtleHeroes. :)**


End file.
